


I'm so curious

by CloudHop



Series: pick me (nayana) [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detectives, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHop/pseuds/CloudHop
Summary: It's not fair for Ong to keep all his smarts to himself. He has to remind everybody that he's a genius. Out of charity of course.





	I'm so curious

**Author's Note:**

> caaaaaaase 1 folks. ha. this is such a dumb idea

 It’s not that Ong Seongwu thinks he’s smart, he _knows_ he’s smart. It’s just obvious, like how he’s clearly funny, and clearly a good dancer. And so when he decides he should use his cleverness to solve mysteries for other students, he considers it an act of charity. He doesn’t even ask for money, how generous, right? All he asks is for a single compliment, and really, how hard is that? They have so much material to work with after all, because Seongwu has so many good traits.

He decides that he’ll set up a box in the school, where people can drop in mysteries they’d like solved. And then Seongwu will go dig through them and choose the one he likes the most. He expects to get lots of requests, he’s already pretty well-known, even for a first year. He sets the box right outside of his locker and hopes that nobody will move it.

Seongwu really isn’t surprised to find a half-full box at the end of the day. He hauls it back to the dorms and wastes no time in dumping out the contents on the floor of his room. He searches through the requests. Most are generic and boring, missing notebooks and pencils, even the stray question on how to improve grades, but what catches his eye is a pale pink envelope. It’s not like the other requests that come in the form of ripped out notebook paper. This request is special, it’s cute, even sealed with a charming star sticker. Seongwu can’t help but smile as he holds the envelope gently, careful not to crumple it. He opens it as soft as possible and reads the request,

_Hello Seongwu-ssi,_

_Somebody has stolen my gummies, and I have to get them back. They’re my favorite flavor. Please help me find who stole them! You’re so smart and handsome and funny, I know you’ll be able to solve this! Somebody as clever as you will totally be able to work it out._

_From,_

_Kang Daniel_

There’s a note on how to contact them after their signature, but Seongwu is a little bit preoccupied with smiling because he _is_ smart and handsome and funny. The writer of the letter is probably super cute, even their handwriting is charming, their ‘i’s dotted with cute little hearts. He takes a big gulp of water, making decisions really is hard work, and then nearly spits it out.

_Kang Daniel._

_Kang. Daniel._

_Kang._

_Daniel._

That’s not a girl’s name. Well. Maybe it is, but Seongwu isn’t holding his breath. He takes another look at the letter. How could a boy possibly write something so cute? Impossible. But now he _has_ to take the request, he needs to meet the boy that writes as cute as his 12-year-old cousin.

He pulls out his phone and starts typing message to this Kang Daniel.

_4:24 P.M. Me: Hi, this is Ong Seongwu, and I’ve decided to take your case._

Seongwu doesn’t really expect a quick response, but he gets one anyways.

_4:25 P.M. Kang Daniel: Oh my gosh thank you so much Seongwu-ssi! You’re the best! Really, so great!!_

Seongwu’s chest swells with pride but then he shakes his head. No, he can’t get distracted by the compliments.

_4:26 P.M. Me: When would you like to meet to discuss further about your case?_

_4:27 P.M. Kang Daniel: Well, I live in the dorms, so whenever you’re free is fine._

Seongwu can’t believe his luck. He lives in the dorms too, so that means he’ll definitely get to meet Kang Daniel tonight.

_4:28 P.M. Me: What a coincidence. I live on the second floor in Room 17, would you like to meet tonight?_

_4:29 P.M. Kang Daniel: Wow! I live in Room 18. Let’s meet right now!_

Seongwu doesn’t even have time to respond before he hears knocking on his door. He hauls himself off the floor and opens the door.

“Hello Seongwu-ssi! I’m Kang Daniel, thank you for helping me!”

“Just Seongwu is fine. Is it okay if I call you Daniel?”

“Yes! Of course! Wow, thank you so much, I really can’t believe you’ll help me!”

“Sure, sure, I mean, how could I ignore a request in such a cute letter?”

He holds up the envelope and Daniel lights up.

“I know, they’re so cute! Ah, I was so happy when my friend got me those star stickers too…”

Daniel trails off and smiles. It’s gentle and content. Seongwu does his best to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“S-So,” Seongwu starts. He takes a moment to cough and clear his throat. “Why don’t you come in Daniel? We can talk about your case inside, yeah?”

He holds out his hand to gesture towards his open door and starts when Daniel grabs it. He quickly covers his surprise with another cough as they enter his room, hand in hand.

\----  
“Ah, really, and you have no clue?” Seongwu worries at his bottom lip and taps a pencil lightly on his notepad.

“No idea, honest!”

“Any enemies?”

Daniel taps at his chin. “I don’t think so?”

Ah, of course not.  Seongwu should’ve figured that out for himself. Daniel is just too cute for enemies, there’s no way. He’s far too innocent. Before he can catch himself, he realizes he’s been staring at Daniel too long to be considered appropriate.

“Ah, do I have something on my face?”  
Seongwu laughs. “No, uh, I was just thinking.”  
He closes his notebook with a soft thump and stretches. “Ahh, it’s getting late. I’ll work on this, okay? Why don’t you go to bed and we can talk again tomorrow, does that sound okay?”

Daniel stands up in a hurry and bows. “Yes, of course. Thank you again, Seongwu.” He smiles, but this time it almost seems nervous. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Seongwu follows him to the door and watches in amusement as Daniel slips into the room right next to his. After he closes the door he stretches again and yawns wide.

“Jeez, time to get to bed.”

He leaves his notebook and pencil on the floor and turns off the lights, enveloping his room in black. Seongwu falls asleep to the quiet sound of chatter outside his door and dreams about gummy smiles and cute letters and a gentle laugh.

\----  
Classes the next day are rough, but that’s only because Seongwu spends the majority of the time scrutinizing his classmates.

_Who took the gummies?_

His eyes focus in on Hwang Minhyun.

_I see you hanging out with Daniel a lot._

Another dart of his eyes as he settles on Ha Sungwoon. He’s trying to discretely pass notes to who Seongwu _thinks_ is a boy named Noh Taehyun. From the look on Don Mills’ face it seems they weren’t quite being discrete enough. Seongwu stifles a laugh as Don Mills rolls his eyes and continues on with his lesson.

Next up is Choi Minki. The boy has a calm, almost serene, look on his face. Seongwu blinks once before ice shoots through him. Minki is staring right back at him, the same aloof expression. Seongwu feigns coughing and looks away as quickly as possible.

  _None of these boys look guilty._

But before he can scrutinize further class ends and boys are leaving in droves.

\----  
“…so, any luck?” Daniel says around a piece of tofu. Seongwu chews on his beef thoughtfully.

“Not much. Any enemies Daniel-ah?”

Daniel flushes and looks away. Odd.

“N-Not really…”

“Any friends?”  
“…not…really…”

Seongwu narrows his eyes.

“That’s definitely a lie.”

Daniel shrugs. “A-Admirers don’t count as friends…”

Seongwu frowns.

“W-Well…I mean…maybe Minhyun?”

_Aha! He does hang out with Daniel!_

“Aha!” he echoes. “Hold tight Daniel!”

He gets up and dusts off his pants, abandon his food. “I’ll be right back!”

Seongwu heads to where he knows Minhyun always sits, with those serious, cliquey boys who hardly talk to outsiders.  Well, barring Minhyun of course.

“Hello,” Seongwu starts, walking straight up to the table.

_Ah, shit. I forgot Minki was his friend._

Minki’s ice cold glare is coming at him full force. The broad-shouldered one next to him has an intimidating stare too.

“Hello,” he says. Seongwu gulps.

“I-I need to talk to Minhyun…”

A pause.

“So talk.”

“Uh, a-alone please.”

The broad-shouldered one stands. His arms are even more menacing.

“What’s your problem?” he growls.

“Dongho!” Minhyun scolds. “Sit down.”

 _Dongho_ sits. “I’m just trying to help you.”

Minki remains silent. The other boy at the table is examining his cuticles. Minhyun sighs and gets up.

“Okay, fine, let’s go.”

He follows Seongwu to a slightly more deserted corner. Somehow it still doesn’t seem private. Seongwu can sense Minki’s eyes on him. “So? What’s the deal?”

“D-Did you…have you, er, have you taken Daniel’s gummies?”

Minhyun raises an eyebrow. “Are you calling me a thief?”

“N-No! I’m just looking around...f-for Daniel.”

Minhyun frowns. “I don’t think finding a thief is going to get you into his pants.”  
“No! That is _not at all_ what I’m doing! I have absolutely _no_ interest in g-getting into, er, getting into his pants…”  
Seongwu’s cheeks feel warm. He can’t remember the last time he felt embarrassed.

“Sure,” Minhyun drawls. “I didn’t take them. I like the watermelon flavor. Sorry.”

Seongwu lets out a huff. “Well…thanks anyways.”

Minhyun reaches out a hand and Seongwu is tempted to flinch away, but it turns out to only be a reassuring shoulder pat.

“Good luck Seongwu,” he begins. “In _not_ getting into Daniel’s pants.”

Seongwu’s cheeks flush again. “Th-Thanks,” he stammers. He turns away with a burning face and a weird feeling in his gut.

\----  
Daniel is still eating when he returns. “So?”

“No. Minhyun definitely did not steal your gummies.”

Daniel sighs. “Well…worth a shot.”  
“Don’t worry Daniel-ah. I’ll find them.”

“Thanks again Seongwu-yah.”

Seongwu nods once and clenches his hands into fists.

“Really, I will. I promise.”

Daniel smiles.

“I know.”

\----  
The conclusion of the case is much less exciting than Seongwu would like. In fact, it’s not exciting at all. He finds the culprit sitting on Daniel’s bed, a bag of mostly empty peach jellies right beside him.

“Hey Seongwu-yah, I’m back!” Daniel calls. Seongwu can hear his feet hit the floor as he jogs back. “I brought you some ca-” he trails off and wordlessly hands Seongwu a plate of vanilla cake.

“Hi Jaehwan,” Daniel starts. He scratches at his neck awkwardly and coughs. “So, er…what’re you doing in here?”

“’m your roommate,” Jaehwan says. Seongwu frowns.

“I didn’t think you _had_ a roommate Daniel-ah.”

“I don’t.”

“Hey!” Another jelly. “Rude!”

“Jaehwan…you transferred rooms two months ago…”

“I miss my old roomie!”

Daniel sighs. “This is my old roommate. Kim Jaehwan.”

Seongwu gives him a half smile. Jaehwan doesn’t return it.

“I seriously _cannot_ live with Minhyun anymore. He’s _always_ yelling at me.”

“You can’t move back in to my room Jaehwan…”

Jaehwan frowns. “Mean. I thought we were friends.”  
“We are fri-hey are those my gummies?”

Jaehwan smiles guiltily. And with that, the first case of Ong Seongwu’s Detective Agency is solved. But for some reason, Seongwu still doesn’t feel satisfied. As Jaehwan begins…what Seongwu can only describe as cackling, Seongwu can only shrug. He turns to Daniel and grins.

“Case solved…?”

Daniel’s smile is still cute, and his cheeks turn a charming pink when he’s happy.

“I knew you could do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> there'll be a whole host of people that'll eventually show up


End file.
